What If?
by SkatingDJ
Summary: What if Sandy was really dead? What if Sandy wasn't there to save the day? When the wave of nightmare sand came plummeting down on our heroes, what would happen instead? Jack has to fight the Nightmare King all by himself since he is the only one to save the world, the Guardian's, and his believers. What if he can't? What happens then? (I own nothing. T for blood & violence.)
1. Brave?

**Hello everyone!:) (yes, another rotg fanfic. I promise there will be others!)**

**Welcome to this story. The story is basically what the summary says. So... what if Sandy was really dead? What if Sandy wasn't there to save the day? That means that when the wave of nightmare sand came down upon our heroes, what would happen instead? What if Jack had to fight against the Nightmare King all by himself? What does Jack have to do to stop this? If he can...**

**In the beginning here I'm going to recap what's happening before the battle in Jack's POV before the plot starts to get a little twisted;) WARNING: In this story there will be blood and violence! And the worst of all... CLIFFHANGERS!XD **

**Kay guys, I don't know how long this story is going to be or where it is going but hopefully that doesn't make it any less as enjoyable to read! But read to find out what happens! **

**Enjoy!:) **

* * *

Who would have guessed that the little sled boy, Jamie Bennett, was going to be Jack Frost's first believer? Over the course of his life time, Jack did recall the little booger, Jamie. For his father, Matthew Bennett, always loved winter. One of the many few that did. Father like son, Matt inherited his love for snow and ice onto his only son, Jamie. Jack had to admit, it wasn't like his affection for Jamie was never there before. Jack was there when Jamie played in the snow for the first time, his first day of school, every single snow ball fight of his life and even other things that didn't even have to do with snow and ice. But in the end, Jamie never saw Jack.

Jack didn't know why he had such a strong bond to Jamie. It wasn't Jamie's love for cryptids, his passion for winter, not even his exuberant personality which Jack loved most of all. It was their love for each other, which was always there even though Jamie didn't know Jack Frost truly existed.

But now he did and Jack couldn't be happier.

Sure, only a couple of days ago the Guardians had thousands upon thousands of believers and only just today did Jack have six, but Jack couldn't care more. Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb and Monty were his believers and that's all that Jack needed.

Right now, the Guardians and the kids were sliding down the street on the ice path Jack had created. Everyone was having such a fun and glorious time when the ice path ended and the rough pavement created a rocky friction surface once more and the sledders skidded to a stop. The Guardians and children looked at Jack who had stopped flying and had horror stricken over his face, his feet glued to the ground. Jack's eyes were full of fear (not fun) and he was gawking at the billows and mounds of nightmare sand that had consumed the city and had them all surrounded from afar.

Jack felt so dizzy. It didn't help that he had just fallen from the clouds, crashing into a garbage disposal with only a telephone poll to break his fall. Thus, resulting in a few broken ribs, which Jack would not let it show. _What am I standing on? _Jack shuffled around ever so slightly. _Oh yeah, a road. What do I see? _Jack had to squint and focus to clear his mind so he could process what he was looking at properly. _Pitch and a bunch of nightmare sand that's about to kill us all. _Boy, did Jack wish Sandy was with them right now. _No! _Jack barked at himself. He forbade himself to think of the charming little Sandman. How nice the Sandman was, his fighting spirit, his love for children, his friendship with Sandy... _especially _how Jack was too late to save his life. Now Sandy was gone forever, and it was all Jack's fault. It didn't look so much on the outside, but on the inside, this fact was ripping Jack apart from the inside out. And he didn't even know Sandy for more than a day. Jack's eyes widened with fear. Never had he felt so scared and threatened in his life.

Jack was so out of it, he barely noticed Monty yip with cheer, only to retreat behind North which he thought would be hilarious on any given day.

Pitch chuckled as he came forth while riding a nightmare. "You think a few children can help you? Against this!?" Pitch taunted, gesturing back to his waves of nightmare sand which was electrified with lightning followed up by a menacing cackle of thunder. _Great. _

North lifted a sword in a threatening matter, only to stumble over, using his blade as a crutch. Tooth aided the man while Jack turned to Jamie who was worried sick.

"They're just _bad dreams, _Jamie!" Jack said sternly. But he could feel his voice waver. He had to stay strong and fight, for Jamie and his friends, the Guardians, the world, for Sandy... _No! _Jack twitched at the thought of the little golden man. It was only him, fighting, alone.

"And we'll protect you, mate." Bunny said, his little paws in the air in a defensive mode. Because, of course, Bunny was no bigger than a foot now.

"Aw..." Pitch pouted in a sarcastic way that only fit Jack Frost. "You'll protect them?" He said darkly, followed up by a menacing chuckle which shook Jack with fear down to the core.

Jack walked a few steps forward with his staff raised to his chest which still burned and ached. Bravely from the Guardian's and children's perspective, cowardly and cautiously from Jack himself.

"And who will protect you!?" Pitch roared. He sensed Jack's fear. Jack was afraid but willing to stand up for his loved one's at all cost. Yet Jack was so scared. Pitch could taste Jack's fear and it tasted _delicious. _

Jack slumped his shoulders with defeat. His breath hitched at the back of his dry throat. The impact of the battle was weighing down on him, the weight was so heavy and massive Jack had no words to describe it. Someone might just kill him now! No way would he be able to win this one, he might as well just toss in the game at that matter. He didn't give a toss whether Pitch knew or not. He didn't care. Jack just had to keep his friends alive. Jack patted North reassuringly as if saying he would be alright (even though he knew far to well he wasn't going to be) and stepped forward some more. By doing this, Jack felt as if he was willingly stepping into the Gates of Hell.

That was when Jamie made a fatal decision.

"I will!" Jamie said sternly, marching in front of Jack.

Jack furrowed his brows as his jaw hung slightly open, _what was Jamie doing!? _Jack's breathing grew unsteady once more as his chest heaved. _Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. _Jack hoped he wasn't hyperventilating. That would help! The Guardian's exchanged worried looks as well.

"I will." Cupcake growled as she stomped up next to her friend with a grouch plastered on her face.

"I will!" Claude said, followed up by his twin brother.

"And me." Spoke Pippa.

"I-I'll try." Monty said.

_What were they doing!?_

Jamie looked at Jack with an expression Jack didn't know Jamie was capable of making, it was a face of determination. A very serious one if that. Jack nodded, trying to be brave. Honestly, Jamie was braver than Jack. That only made Jack more afraid. Did this kid know what he and his pals were getting into!?

"Still think there's no such thing as the, Boogeyman!?" Pitch spat.

With that, the nightmare sand collapsed and the waves crashed down on the streets as it hurled at the Guardian's and the children like a tsunami.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie stated with confidence and resilience as the nightmare sand was getting close.

As the hordes of nightmare sand came yard by yard, it snuffed out each street lamp, causing it to shatter into a million little fragments. The sand made cars flip onto their heads. Once it had gotten only about ten yards away from the intersection where everyone was standing, the sand clumped and formed together as it spiraled into the air and drilled itself downwards upon the guardian's.

Jack's eyes widened as Jamie gasped with fear and raised his hand to defend himself. The nightmare sand used it as a target as the needle of the drill was now only inches away from Jamie's palm.

That was when Jack snapped out of his fear stricken body and lunged himself at Jamie. For a split moment, instead of Jamie, Jack saw Sandy. Who he was too far away to save. But now Jack was right there and in motion. He wasn't going to make that mistake again, not this time.

"JAMIE!" Jack screamed as he shielded the nightmare sand from the boy, both boy's eyes clenched shut and grasping each other for life.

Everyone including Jamie shrieked with sorrow and horror when the nightmare sand plowed itself into Jack and drilled him in midair.

For certain, there was one thing everyone for sure could see.

_Blood. _

* * *

**(Ooh, I liked that chapter if I do say so myself!)**

**Gasp! The cliffhanger!XD Don't say I didn't warn you! But... OH NO!:( Jackie! Omg what's gonna happen to him!? Lol, guys... I didn't expect it either XD So stick around to find out. PLEASE PLEASE leave a review, (yes, I will do shout outs for **_**everyone**_**) and tell me what you think of this story:) **_**constructive **_**criticism is always welcome!It really helps me so much guys. So thank you all for reading this new story! Be sure to check out my others;) and I'll see you all later! Thanks again! Bye!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	2. Spilled Beans

**Hello everyone, I have finally gotten back to fanfiction! **

**Ugh, I haven't posted anything in a long while. It's just with all this school! It's killing me! Ugh! And then I re-did most of this chapter since I didn't like it and it wasn't as well written as last chapter so that really put me behind. So I hope you like this:) Quite honestly guys, I seriously do not know what this story is going to turn into... it's actually making me worried that I don't know because I like the plot!:( (if I do say so myself, boy I'm so cheeky:p) But as I promised, here are your shout outs!**

**JaliceJelsa4eva: I'm taking that as a great compliment, thanks!**

**Nikki Pond: I hope your curiosity will be satisfied, enjoy!:)**

**Twilight16: thank you so much, you made me smile:D **

**A/N (Author's Note): _Sentences in Italics like this are people's inner thoughts. Except for a few places. (You all probably know that)_**

**WARNING: Blood and feels:'( **

* * *

_Blood. _

The drill drove Jack back down into the street. Once Jack came in contact with the ground, the road created a crater and shattered due to all the force. Dust arose from the crater as specs of pebbles and rocks randomly shot fiercely through the air. The nightmare sand then vanished in a wave that stretched outwards, like water being dumped on a table and the ripples expanding farther and farther out.

Jack groaned. He didn't open his eyes and he dare not breath in the dust. He couldn't breath anyways since the wind was knocked out of him entirely. But once the dust did clear, a soft groan escaped his lips as he tried hard to sit up. He cringed and hissed with pain as a searing, white hot pain blossomed over his chest. The source of the pain came from his right sided rib cage. Jack gritted his teeth and pressed his numb hand to his side, to his surprise, it was soaking wet. Jack looked down as his face filled with dread once he saw a rich, crimson color stain his royal blue sweatshirt. Jack almost gagged.

Tears stung Jack's eyes. Tears that Jack forced himself to not let fall. He bit his bottom lip. His gash was numb but he knew later it would burn, then sting, then hurt like hell. _What now? _He wailed. _I have to get up. _Jack growled at himself. _Just a little longer. _Jack lied to himself as it would be a lot longer. But just long enough to suck in any emotional or physical pain in front of the Guardians and children.

Jack then hiccuped when he felt the air around him vanish and darkness settle over his closed eyelids. He didn't have to see it to believe it. A dark, looming figure present over the limp boy. Jack clamped his eyes shut, trying to pretend that Pitch wasn't there.

Pitch smirked and sighed. Jack's aura of fear wafted around him. The fear electrified Pitch's adrenaline like a powerful shot of coffee. He just realized, Pitch could live off of Jack's fear for a good century perhaps! The boy was so scared! Never in Pitch's long life had he had a feast this delicious. The boy tried to be brave, but deep down, he was terrified. The boy knew he had no hope in winning, and Pitch intended it to be that way. It wasn't just the fear of failure, oh no, it was the fear of not being able to protect his loved ones and how he couldn't save the Sandman. The Guardian's fate rested within this little Pain in the Ass teenager. Pitch decided it was time to spill the beans!

Pitch roughly scooped up the boy by the scruff of his collar and pried his staff out of Jack's hands, causing Jack to grunt and claw at his collar and whine and howl at the loss of his precious staff. Jack squirmed and writhed but was no match to Pitch's firm iron clutch. Pitch stepped out of the crater as the dust cleared, making a dramatic effect. He dropped Jack to the ground as the boy collapsed to his side, whimpering over the gash in his side.

"Jack!" Everyone called and attempted to make a dash to the spirit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Pitch threatened. His hands rubbing over the precious staff in a menacingly matter.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. They didn't know a clue as to what Jack's staff meant to him, but from their perspective, it couldn't be good. Not meaning to harm Jack further, nobody dared to move.

"You'll be alright, sweetie! Just hang in there!" Tooth whispered to Jack, deserving a cocky cackle from Pitch.

"It's so adorable how you all think this boy is so brave!" Pitch spat, reaching down and gruffly picking Jack up by his own hair, receiving a growl of pain. Jack's healing powers (all spirits had this) could only heal small cuts, nothing like this gash that was causing him so much pain right now.

Pitch then slipped into the shadows and vanished momentarily. The Guardians and children slid over to Jack.

"Just go!" Jack wailed desperately.

"Are you mad, ya bloody drongo?" Little Bunny asked hoarsely, keeping his evergreen eyes locked on Jack's side.

"I'll be fine." Jack said through gritted teeth and warily forced himself stand up. "Just get Jamie and his friends and yourselves out of here!"

Another evil chuckled rippled through the skies, making the Guardians and children expand outwards from their circle, Jack in the center.

"But you aren't fine, are you Jack?" Pitch cooed, his voice colder than ice yet as smooth as silk.

"Shut yer trap, Pitch!" Bunny ranted as Jack shivered with fear.

Pitch pretended he didn't hear a thing. "Oh Jackie, I do think it's time to get over Sandman! Don't you?" Pitch taunted.

Jack gasped. Pitch was really doing this? He was going this far? Jack's knees buckled as he sank to his knees. He placed his delicate hands over his ears, hoping to drown out Pitch's voice. He crumpled himself together as close as he could, trying to hide himself within himself if that was possible. Jack begged that this wasn't happening.

"Jack?" The Guardians asked, looking at the boy on the ground while worrying of what Pitch was going to say.

"You don't know?" Pitch scoffed mockingly on a much less deep note as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pitch finally approached out of the shadows, making the kids run behind the Guardians. "Well let me tell you this: it may seem like the Sandman's death is in the past for Jack Frost, just like the rest of you. Of course your grief will never ever go away, but Jack's grief is so much different." Pitch slunk back into the shadows and reapered next to Jack who scrambled away on all fours with horror. "The Sandman's grief is tearing this poor boy into shreds! He feels that it was _his _fault for why the little man is dead-" Pitch paused. His words almost full of sorrow, but menacing and teasing to Jack.

"P-Pitch! P-please!" Jack beseeched. His bottom eyelid began to well up with tears. His emotions became overwhelming. Memories of the little golden spirit flooded his mind. Right now, Jack would give anything to bring Sandy back, even his own life. After all, it was Sandy's life that he, Jack Frost, was unable to save. _I could have flown faster. _Jack yelled at himself. _I could have saved him! _Jack was now on the brink of shattering from sadness and fear.

"The Sandman's death, ruining Easter, why we are all here..." Pitch slowly walked up to the petrified boy who had backed up so much, he rammed himself into a lamp post.

Before Pitch could even continue, Jack began to sob. He let his tears flow out of his eye sockets like a waterfall, letting them come out without a care. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" He repeated. He tucked his legs into his chest, his arms wrapped around them with his head buried into his arms. _I'm so sorry, Sandy. I just want you back! I'm sorry Bunny, for ruining Easter. I'm sorry Tooth, for betraying your daughter for my memories. I'm sorry North, for not being the Guardian I should have been. I'm so sorry Jamie... for letting you down. I wish I never existed... _

"He's so afraid!" Pitch shouted at the Guardians as if it was their fault, but then returned to Jack. "I'll just tell you!" Pitch screamed, a wicked smile plastered on his face, his emotion giddy. He could read Jack's mind and oh, how it would break everyone's hearts to hear! "He's sorry for not saving that little Sandman. He feels it was his fault and that he could have saved him. The boy just wants that little man back! He would give up his life for him!" Pitch roared with delight at the Guardians, delighted to see their faces contort with sorrow and agony. The kids faces were shocked hearing the death of a spirit yet deeply saddened for Jack's inner feelings.

"Jack... it's not your fault!" North cooed, trying to reason with the Winter Spirit. _Why is the poor boy so sorry? _North asked himself. _The boy would die for Sandy! _The realization hit North's heart like a cold stone to the stomach.

Jack could only peek up out of his arms and shake his head 'no' with pursed lips. Glancing sideways at the Guardians of Wonder, not being able to take the shame by looking into his eyes of wonder.

Pitch turned to the little Easter Bunny who backed away and scurried up North and rested into his large hand and quivered, fearing of the inevitable. "He feels so guilty for the little wabbit..." Pitch pursed his lips as Bunny looked at Jack with the saddest of eyes as his little ears drooped. "How he ruined Easter, and by that, the trust hope and love of your relationship and the children."

Bunny was too sad stricken to say anything as his mouth just became a hollow hole, not able to say anything that was wracking his brain at the moment.

"Jack's sorry for betraying you, Toothiana." Pitch growled at the fairy who gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears welling up in her lovely violet eyes. "For loosing your precious little daughter in turn for his memories. Truthfully though, he never intended to loose her. It was me who fooled him!" Pitch cackled, taking pride in his little trick he played on Frost. The fairy sobbed as tears began to fall as she lost her balance and collapsed next to North who patted her shoulder for comfort. "In fact, as soon as the boy took the shame on ruining Easter, he fled to Antarctica where he willingly traded his precious staff which is the key to his powers and his very life for the little fairy in which I held captivity on."

Everyone's jaw hung open. _Jack would do such a thing!? _On behalf to trading such an object for the fairy, Jack's staff was his very life source!? That act made Tooth's heart wrench and ache with sadness. "Why, Jack!? Why did you do it? Why didn't you say something?" Tooth wailed.

Jack's face became a blank slate as his crystal blue eyes were gazing into nothingness.

"Because!" Pitch groaned and face palmed himself. "He got a mouthful of this!-" Pitch snapped his fingers. With that, the Guardians heard their very voices booming through the clouds. Their voices were of protest to Jack Frost back on Easter.

"_What have you done?" _Tooth's weak voice echoed through the sky, causing Tooth to bawl.

"_That's why you weren't here? You were with Pitch!?" _North's angry voice bellowed through the clouds, making North weep and slouch with defeat and sorrow.

"_We never should have trusted you!" _Bunny's voice roared last, causing the small rabbit to yank on his ears and curl himself into a little ball.

As soon as the sky calmed itself from the voices, Pitch continued to rant on. "And North, he's sorry for not being the Guardian you wanted him to be!" Pitch sadistically laughed. It was as if the man was going insane. Pitch stumbled over to the kids who cowered behind the Guardians. "And he's very, very sorry for letting you and your friends down, Jamie Bennett." Pitch sang darkly in Jamie's face which contorted from sadness and fear, into anger.

Jamie shot out from behind North and slashed the Nightmare King in the cheek before his friends pulled him back. Not even Cupcake would attempt such feats. "Come on! Lemme at 'em!" Jamie raved as he squirmed beneath his friends tight grasp on him.

Pitch held a hand to his torn cheek. "Brat!" He spat before returning to Jack who was still wallowing in fear under the lamp post.

"I can taste your fear..." Pitch hissed.

Jack looked up with wary yet dark eyes. His hands began to shake with rage. The pit of his stomach began to boil as heat radiated through him. A good and powerful sort of heat. His heart thumped against his chest, it echoed in his ears.

"And it tastes _delicious." _

Jack bolted up and snatched his staff out of Pitch's hands as he was not expecting the sudden outburst. "SILENCE YOU CUR!" Jack roared. His aimed his staff at Pitch as a powerful ray of ice beamed out of his staff and blasted towards Pitch.

Last second, Pitch slunk back into the shadows, avoiding the attack.

The Guardians and children rushed over to Jack. Jamie clung onto Jack's waist, not caring a thing to the blood as Tooth held Jack's face in her hands. "_We _are sorry, Jack! We are so sorry for everything! It's gonna be okay..." Never in Tooth's life did she ever want Jack to feel sorry for anyone or anything ever again. It was too dreadful to even hear, let alone feel.

Jack just wanted to bury himself into their love, but he couldn't. Jack felt like crying, but he didn't. His secrets had been spilled. _What do they really think? _Jack thought as he glanced at the Guardians saddened expressions. _Do they accept my apology? _"I-I'm fine." Jack choked out. Truthfully, he was anything but fine.

"It's okay, Jack. I believe in you, my friends believe in you, and now you have a true home with the Guardians! We'll never stop believing in all of you! You haven't let me down! I don't care what Pitch says! He's a liar!" Jamie screeched as his friends nodded with him, receiving warm smiles from the Guardians.

"Pft!" Pitch scoffed. "Well, you're not going to fight with a gash in your side like that, Jack."

Jack growled. "Who's fault was that?"

Pitch merely shrugged. "Let alone that you know how to fight in general. I would call your fighting skills 'animal instincts' if I didn't know any better!"

Jack bit his bottom lip as his hands trembled. He gripped his staff so hard, his knuckles turned whiter than his own pale and frosty skin. Where was Pitch going with this? "What are you talking about?" Jack barked.

Pitch moaned as if Jack was behaving like a seven year old. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! Being in solitude for 300 years can do some dreadful things to a person." Pitch smirked as the children and the Guardians looked at Jack.

_Solitude? _Jamie racked his memory from his English class. _Oh. _Jamie gawked, hoping that he was wrong for once, remembering what solitude meant. "Is it true, Jack? Were you alone for 300 years?" Jamie asked tentatively. He knew that he, Jamie, was Jack's first believer but... _never _had Jack really met a person before? Never had the other spirits or Guardians say hello to him?

The Guardians looked at Jack scornfully. It looked so wrong on all of them as their irises had proven to dim at the question. Would Jack say the truth? Or would he lie? The Guardians hoped that Jack would lie... would they?

Jack's mind was saying, "Yes, I was alone for 300 years. The Guardians never bothered to say hello." But his mouth just blubbered for a moment. He couldn't tell Jamie the truth! "N-no, no! Of-of course n-not J-Jamie!" Jack pulled Jamie in for an embrace by crouching down to his level, in hopes that Jamie didn't see his eyes watering.

The Guardians insides buckled as their knees felt weak. _He lied. _The Guardians wished Jack would have just told him the ugly truth. Especially now that Jack was looking at them with eyes that were so reflective, they could see their own pitiful selves in them.

A cold and sadistic laugh came from behind. "Let's not forget now that I have my army of Nightmares multiplying as I speak. Your fear is only making it worse. The only way you can stop me is to beat me right now before it's too late." Pitch then slunk into the shadows and retreated to his hordes of Nightmares.

"Save your breath, fool." Jack mumbled. He clutched his staff and walked forward. Less afraid this time. Even though there were almost double the nightmare sand, if that was possible. Jack walked forward without a care because now, he felt like he wanted death. He always wanted death and now was his opportunity. Nobody cared for him, nobody needed Jack Frost. But there wouldn't be people to forget about Jack Frost if Jack just let Pitch turn the world into the Dark Ages once again and kill everyone off. Jack wanted the world and everyone to flourish, without him. _I'm ready. _

Jack was about to soar into the sky when something stopped him.

"Jack. Let him. Let him do as he will. We will defeat him in due time. It is not worth loosing you. Nothing is worth loosing you, not even the world." North

_Oh North... your right. Let's go. _Jack's mind whispered. _Oh North... your lying. _Jack's mind roared, snapping him back to reality. Jack shooed North's hand away. "You don't mean that! Listen, if you want to live, take Jamie and his friends home where they will be safe. Then leave! Don't come back! If I don't beat him, then fine! You will beat him later, without me. You've done it before and can do it again. You don't need me... nobody needs me." Jack flew off before the Guardians could protest or stop him.

"Jack, no!" Tooth wailed. She would have zipped after him in a heartbeat if she could fly.

Bunnymund raced down North and hopped after the boy in some hope of catching him, but of course it was no use. If he was in his original body, maybe he would have had a chance reaching the pesky teenager.

"We have to stop him!" Jamie said referring to Jack. And if they were lucky, he was also referring to Pitch.

"How?" The Guardians asked.

"I-I..." Jamie stuttered. He didn't know.

They all looked up with worry and saw Jack fly into the battle of his life.

* * *

**Dun dun daaaaa! Chapter 2 is done! I hope you all liked it, it was actually kinda hard for once:/ But I'm pretty satisfied. I like when Jack's inner feelings are always spilled;) #GuiltyGuardians. Good news is that I think I know where the story is going!:D bad news is is that it's going to be short. Like three more chapters. Short stories come in big packages! **

**So I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave a review, makes me so happy!:) Thanks for reading! **

**Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. Revived

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter!:) Sorry it took a while, I published a few stories that I wanted to make, check them out;) Especially my latest one, the Guardian of the Night. Hate to be a byotch but this story means the most to me and I'm really working my noggin for it, looking at it would be most appreciated:) But now I am back and ready to begin chapter 3 but before we do so, here are the honorable shout outs to my lovely reviewers-**

**jaclynfrost: LOLZ!XD I like gummy worms... you like gummy worms?**

**write that wrong: Thank you so much:) I didn't want to go overboard but wanted to show dem feels. **

**Guest: Thanks! here it is!**

**Guest: Glad you seem to like it!:)**

**I think that covers it all though! So without any further ado, let us begin chapter 3!**

**WARNING: brace yourselves lovelies for a shocker. **

* * *

Jack was aimlessly firing at Pitch's nightmares, not giving a damn whether if he struck it or missed. Not giving a single care in the world of his state of mind or his physical condition. His main priority was to take down Pitch at all costs, even if that meant him going down as well. Pitch made his nightmares to attack and finish off the teenager but the boy was holding up well. But in due time Jack would become exhausted from blood loss, the nightmares would finally get him, or Pitch himself would finish him off. Pitch wanted to have the honors of finishing him off so he lessened his nightmares and prepared himself.

"We've got to do something!" Tooth shrieked for the millionth time. If she could fly, he would be at Jack's side in a heartbeat.

"We can't, Sheila!" Bunny ranted, climbing up North to look at her at that level.

The big man was barely able to keep his balance. "If only we could fight..."

Jamie was trying to think of a genius plan but nothing was coming to the smart kid's mind until he got the ultimate plan that could work and take down Pitch. Why hadn't he thought of this before? "I got it... I know what we have to do!" Jamie spoke as his friends and the Guardians turned to him.

"What ya gumby?" Bunny said impatiently. Holy Easter eggs, how did Bunnymund want to get his body back.

"In a circle! Don't ask, just do!" Jamie said as he extended his hands and looked at his friends who clung onto his hands as the Guardians copied. Jamie closed his eyes. "Now, in order for you to gain your powers back, we must focus and only fill our minds with good thoughts..." Mom's yoga was going to be useful after all! "Wonder, hope, happy memories, good dreams and fun times..." Jamie chanted, unknowingly stating each of the Guardians centers.

The circle began to radiate energy as what seemed like gold sand entwined around the kids and Guardians. Unbeknownst to them since their eyes were shut and focusing hard. Happy thoughts flooded through everyone's minds as energy began to revive the Guardians.

After a long, silent moment, the chain broke. Everyone heaved with exhaustion but was thrilled to see Tooth hovering in the air, North not needing to use his swords as his peachy face returned, and Bunny softly glowing with energy; he would return to normal in no time. Thank you's would be exchanged later and the children understood.

"Go get 'em guys!" Jamie cheered with his pals.

North nodded raising his twin sabers, "Stay safe!" He reminded.

"Go get 'em mates!" Bunny said as he danced around, feeling the positive energy flow through his veins. With all those good thoughts, the children would be able to defend themselves.

Tooth was the only one who said nothing as she was already zooming towards Jack's direction.

Pitch was on a roof of a skyscraper. Jack followed up from behind for a sneak attack but nightmares were guarding the king as they whinnied and bucked, warning their master. They charged at the boy but Jack fired at them and decimated them with one icy hit. In that short amount of time, Pitch had created a sand spear. After Jack had finished off the last of Pitch's nightmare guards, he saw a spear launch straight at him. His body froze with fear as a worried expression came to his face.

Jack shielded himself but a flash of green and blue destroyed the spear in a spinning vortex. "Tooth!" Jack cried out with relief as the fairy nodded with a smile back. Jack could feel positive energy radiate off her. Suddenly, his head began to clear of all negative emotions as his fear began to evaporate.

Then, a certain Pooka popped out of the chimney. "Ho, ho, ho!" He sneered as he fired a boomerang at the Nightmare King.

The horse dodged in the nick of time and was aware of the weapon returning. The nightmare made a ditch for it and leapt off the roof for an escape but whinnied when it came face to face with the Guardian of Wonder. That was the last thoughts of that nightmare. Pitch was sent flying down but somehow managed to stay on his feet.

North landed with a thud and charged at Pitch with all his might. Pitch managed to create a scythe in time to be able to counter North's attacks. Pitch got lucky and was able to swipe the big man off of his feet but next came the ninja-hybrid-kangaroo who dodged all of his attacks with skill. The Pooka flung his weapon which skimmed the slender man's shoulder. Pitch picked up his scythe, ready to deflect the boomerang but what he got instead was a whiz of blue and green which surprised him and set him off timing, allowing Jack to sock him with his leg in his side.

The four Guardians stood as a group in front of the king in their battle stances as Pitch stumbled back into a dark, dead end alleyway.

"It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide..." Jack snarled, looking upon the king in a dark manner with furrowed eyebrows. But it occurred to Jack what he just said was beyond stupid as the Nightmare King just smirked back at him.

What a stupid thing for the boy to say. Pitch smirked and cackled menacingly as he slunk into the shadows.

Jack and the Guardians gasped as they whirled around, their weapons at the ready. All four of them very unaware of the shadows that was creeping up on the brick walls of the buildings. Jack looked back and saw nothing... he had no clue that Pitch had reappeared from the shadows and was ready to strike the poor boy with a larger-than-life scythe.

"Jack, look out!" Bunny roared. His sensitive ears had picked up something. He whizzed around and his suspicions were confirmed. He chucked his trusty boomerang at the large and deadly weapon but it only hit with a _clink _and fell to the side.

Pitch swung the scythe-

Jack turned around to see a sharp object plummet down on him as his face contorted with fear and horror.

He didn't even feel the pain.

* * *

**Yeah. Um... well... don't say I didn't warn you! Anyways, I've got to go. Very busy updating other stories but I'll come back to this soon... ya know, just to finish off the story. Not like I want to answer this cliffy or anything... XD! LOL IM KIDDING. But! I will be back and update sooner than later! Sorry about the ending and that it was so short:( But it had to be done! But PLEASE leave a review (please? 0.0) and PLEASE PLEASE check out my other stories! It will mean SO much to me:) But see ya everyone! Thanks for reading! Bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	4. Gone & Guilt

**Hola everyone, back again with another chapter. I will save my request for the end of this chapter but here are my shout outs to YasminSnowflakeFaith and SmileyFaceWriter for those very kind reviews!:) But, to not waste any more time and to answer the shocker, let us begin chapter 4! Warning: the feels everyone, get a tissue box cuz it's gonna get dreary in the beginning. (I almost cried while writing this, lol) I suggest you read it very thoroughly to get the whole experience;) and the next couple of chapters are gonna be cliffhangers XD just a fair warning... and very short. **

* * *

_He didn't even feel the pain. _

Horrified screams filled the air.

North's, Bunny's, Tooth's, Jamie's, Pippa's, Cupcake's, Claude's, Caleb's, and Monty's voices rung through the vast air and echoed off the walls. After the echoes faded, a maniacally laughter cackled from the shadows that lingered near the body. Pitch had retreated into his shadows, leaving behind the remain of his work lying on the ground... lifeless.

Everyone rushed over to the body, pleading for any sign of life. A gasp, a heartbeat, a murmur, anything. Tears were already mercilessly spilling out of everyone's eyes. North raised the body to his ear and listened intensively as he blocked out all other sounds. He didn't give up until it was certain...

Jack Frost was dead.

It just happened so fast: Pitch made the scythe and with one quick swipe–faster than the blink of an eye–he struck Jack Frost. Everyone was sure Jack was dead before he even crumpled to the ground. Spirits were immortal, they all were, but if they were in too much pain, MIM would pity them and take their soul to a place of rest. Jack was just in too much pain. The scythe had done it's job. Jack's sweatshirt was ripped in half down his chest and was drenched in crimson blood. He had a ginormous cut that hit him right in the heart. His staff was lying to his side. It was nothing more than a stick now. It was almost to much to bear.

North looked up to his fellow Guardian's and to the children as if to say, _he's gone. _North, Bunny, and Tooth were the only remaining Guardian's and the children were their only source of power and life. That power and life that was taken from them from Pitch Black. If it weren't for Jack Frost, their lives would have drained and ended far sooner. Jack Frost had stolen what was left of their hearts and now he was gone for as long as they lived... _forever. _

But Jack _can't _be dead, he just can't be! North shook the boy lightly. "Jack!" He called desperately as another tear slipped out of his eyes of wonder. "Can you hear me?" He asked as if the bleeding and limp boy in his arms was merely sleeping. North was the first to have faith in the boy, and as time progressed, he became a father to Jack Frost. Fathers never give up on their sons.

Tooth gave it a try. At first, Tooth admired Jack for his teeth but then realized he was much more than that. Tooth felt like a loving mother to Jack and treated him as if he was her own son. She realized this too late. "Sweet Tooth?" She said meekly, stroking her small hand over the boy's cheek that had smears of his own blood over it. "Come on, wake up!" She wailed. "You can't be dead! Come on Jack!" Tooth grabbed Jack shoulders. "Come on!" She pleaded loudly. She was about to sob and wail some more when a furry paw stopped her.

Bunnymund. "Enough, Sheila..." He spoke in a calm and smooth voice, but Tooth looked up at him with her shimmering violet eyes and saw that the Pooka was shedding tears as well. "He's gone." He croaked. He praised himself for his calm approach but he had trouble keeping his chin from shaking. The bloody show-pony was gone. Sure, the teenager was a pain in the ass but now, he's gone forever. Bunny would never admit it, ever, but he loved Jack's smile. A smile he would never get to see again in his life. Frostbite was gone.

The children who were standing behind the Guardian's came forth and approached the still body of the spirit.

"H-he's dead!" Spoke Pippa as her voice only came out to be a small peep.

"I don't believe it..." Claude and Caleb said to each other.

"Oh no..." Cupcake wailed.

"I-I... i-it's...he-he" Monty stuttered, unable to process the fumbled words on his lips.

Jamie was just speechless. He had known Jack for such a short amount of time and barely got to know him and they had already become best of friends. Kind of like brothers. And now, Jack Frost was dead. Never to fly or spread snow or see the light of day ever again. Jack Frost was stolen from everyone's hearts by the cruelest of them all in the most brutal way possible. He was to _kind, to gentle, to innocent. _He was taken from the world without a second chance.

"Jack!" Jamie bawled, unable to contain himself or control his emotions. He curled up next to Jack and hugged the boy's arm, squeezing it tight enough in hopes that he would be able to squeeze some life into the spirit because _Jack Frost couldn't be dead. But he was. _

Everyone huddled around in a group and began to cry and whimper and mourn over the Spirit of Winter, Fun, and Innocence.

Pitch appeared behind the group and admired his work. Not only had he killed the boy, but he had killed the Guardian's and children's hearts as well. Pitch tutted at the group, "What a pity..." He said slowly as he drifted away from the sobbing group.

Bunny was the first to react as his anger kicked in and radiated through his bloodstream. He let out a raging battle cry (snapping the Guardian's out of their misery) and flung a boomerang at the Nightmare King with all his might. _Not this time! You will pay for killing Jack! _Bunny's mind screamed. But the slender man simply slipped back into the shadows and reappeared next to North.

North reacted second. He grabbed his twin sabers and lunged them at Pitch who swiftly dodged the swipes. _How dare you kill Jack! Monster! _North let out grunts of frustration as he kept on attempting to slay the Nightmare King.

Tooth's feathers ruffled and stood up on end. She balled her tiny hands into fists and gritted her teeth. Her eyes became thin violet slits. _I will avenge Jack. _With that, Tooth let out a roar as she attacked Pitch by flying back and forth, hitting him with all her might.

The children stayed by Jack's side. Protecting him and staying by his side even though it was pointless.

Pitch didn't use anymore nightmares. It was a battle between him and the Guardian's and he was winning. The Guardian's got into their battle stances as Pitch stood opposite of them with a smug look on his face and his posture was proud.

"Pitch you bloody freaking monster!" Bunny ranted as he clutched his boomerangs tighter.

Pitch put a hand to his chest. "I'm so offended." He said sarcastically with a smirk.

"How could you do such a thing, Pitch!?" North roared, ready to strike again.

"Whatever..." Pitch snarled.

Tooth took on a gentler approach. Something that would hit a soft spot in the Nightmare King. After all... "But Pitch, Jack a _child..." _

"So..." Pitch asked. But his hardened expression eased as he began to realize...

"_He's a child, Pitch." _

That did it. That hit the Nightmare King's weak spot. An appalled expression came to the king's face as he realized what he had done. _He had murdered an innocent child. _He swore that he would never lay a finger on a child. Turning them into fearlings was already enough. What would his daughter say?

_What have I done? _

* * *

**Aw:'( The feels, the feels... omg. Sorry that it was short but I had to leave it like this. Hope you all liked this chapter and didn't get to welled up. So PRETTY PLEASE leave a review! VERY VERY PLEASE check out my The Guardian Of The Night story! And thank you all so much for reading! Have a good day! Bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**


	5. A Choice

**Hi everyone!:D Happy belated Thanksgiving! Hope you all ate lots! I'm gonna get my hair cut short today! Like really short, not a pixie but shaggier and a little long, like below the ear. It's for my skating, get this blasted hair outta my face! **

**Sorry I left you for a while on a cliffhanger xp ha ha. But I published like, 4 new stories in the past few weeks. Please check them out? Pwease? 0.0 And I'm going to publish another one after this, it's gonna be a rotg (yes, another one) hunger games AU! Big four will be in it but they won't be main characters. I was also thinking of making a Divergent AU with Rapunzel and jack and Maximum Ride AU with The Super Six and a few other characters, and I also have to knock out that one I had a long time ago... hmm... well! Make sure to check out all of those when they get published lol! So many! Whaddya think?XD And, OH MY GOD EVERYONE YOU ALL ARE SO AMAZING! XD You guys totally totally deserve shout outs for this! Geez you guys are the best! Wow!**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith: Yes, dem feels:3 There will be some more in here! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**GuardianDragon98: Yes; aaaaahhhhhh! why!? ikr!?:'( **

**jaclynfrost: I know, I almost cried myself while writing it, lol. **

**freakybubbletea: Thanks for the review, made me smile:) I'm glad you like it, here's the next one. Hopefully you didn't drown in tears waiting... he he... sorry-_- Thanks for your input, glad to know you like it. Hopefully you'll like what happens next! **

**ninjagofangirlrb: haha, thanks!:) lol:D**

**Well, I think that covers it. So without further ado, let us get into that story! Short chapter-_- sorry, they're all short. _Get used to italics in this chapter folks. _I will mention Heaven a lot cause I have to for the chapter but that doesn't mean I believe in it or I'm religious... just saying. **

* * *

_Light. Jack saw light through his closed eyelids. __Wait, what? Shouldn't Jack not be able to see anything? Or think? Or have a conscious? Or feel pain? Jack's chest seized with hot pain that made his heart wrench and was immensely more powerful than the gash in his side. But the second he felt the pain strike his chest, it was washed away. Soon, Jack found the strength to move and open his eyes. _

_White light. Jack sat up slowly and examined the area. He was lying on white, it wasn't really a surface like a ground but he wasn't floating. He was sitting on a white ground that didn't feel like a ground... ugh. There was no end to the white room Jack was in. It was white all around, like space, never ending and always expanding except it was white. Jack stood up. There was no wind (yet he was able to breath), no light (yet he was able to see), no nothing. Jack looked down at himself and saw his sweatshirt torn and drenched with blood, exposing his bare chest. But his chest was pale and as good as new as if there were no gash in the first place. _

_Where was he? Heaven? No, he couldn't be heaven. Jack did not deserve to be in Heaven. More like Hell. He would have preferred to just be dead though. He was the bringer of death, the maker of mischief and so much more unforgivable things in which death would be a suitable punishment. Jack sighed. Oh well, he wasn't going to learn anything if he just sat here in self-pity, so he picked himself up and began to walk forward. _

_Once Jack took one step forward, golden light beamed in front of him. Jack winced, his arm shot up distinctively as he squinted through the blinding light. A golden arc gate had appeared. Jack frowned with curiosity and made his way over. The gate was shimmering gold and humongous. It was fancy as the spires swirled in beautiful twists and corkscrews. As Jack got closer, he could see something gold and small in the distance behind the gate. Tendrils of gold sand leaked from that dot as it surrounded Jack._

_Jack gasped as his heart fluttered. He broke out into a sprint as the gate allowed him to enter, the golden figure in the distance grew bigger. Jack stopped at the foot of the figure, he panted and smiled, tears of joy fell freely from his eyes. Jack's eyes weren't deceiving him, it was him, in the flesh, right there, in front of Jack. _

_The Sandman. _

_The Sandman stopped emitting his golden dream sand and turned around and gazed down upon Jack. He smiled warmly and waved. He descended slowly to the ground and hovered before the Winter Spirit. The two just looked at each other in peace for a moment before Jack scooped up the small man and gave him an unexpected embrace. _

_Jack squeezed the golden man tight, more tears fell as he released a hoarse sob. _

_The Sandman was shocked when he was pulled in for a hug but was even more shocked when he heard Jack crying. He raised he little arms to the boy's neck and hugged him in return. He had missed Jack so much, even though he had only known him for a day and was watching over him every second. _

_Jack released him after his muscles had grown wary from squeezing. He wiped away tears as the words just started to pour out, "Sandy I'm so sorry... I could have saved you, I could have flown faster, but I didn't and now you're gone cause of me and-" Jack's words were stopped when the Sandman raised his little index finger to the boy's lips and tutted with a grin. _

_Beautiful, graceful swirls of golden sand wrote itself out above Sandy's head, 'It was not your fault Jack'_

"_But Sandy!" Jack complained. "I- we are..." Jack caught himself, were they really dead and in Heaven? "dead. You'll never be able to go back! It's all my fault!" Jack wailed as he knew the Guardian's would love to see the dear Sandman once more, and they would never all because of him. And here he was, Jack Frost, seeing the Sandman alive and well. _

_Sandy shook his head with a slight grin. 'You are not dead, Frost. Only I am, I have just descended from the Heaven's to greet you here.' _

_Jack almost broke out sobbing again that he heard the Sandman was truly dead. But where was 'here'? "Um..." Jack looked around, "where's 'here'?" _

_Sandy smiled and gestured to the white world around him. 'The Border, we call it. It is the border line between Heaven and Hell, very very few people, or shall we call them special people, ever get to come here... you know why Jack?' _

_Jack shook his head. _

_Sandy grinned and looked at the boy with intent eyes. 'This is a place where the people have a choice to join the Heavens and rest in peace, or continue living. You have a choice here. You came here when you drowned in that ice and Man In Moon chose you to continue living since you were a very special soul, Jack' _

_Jack frowned as his eyes relaxed. Sandy knew what happened to him. He had a choice to return to the world or die. But Jack didn't want to make a decision. "Fate or someone, choose it for me!" Jack thought. "Why do I have a choice anyways?" He snarled. "Fact is Sandy, I'm not special or worth bringing back to life! Unlike you, you are far more important than me!" Jack paused, this brought up another desperate question but Sandy stopped him before he could continue further. _

_'You do matter Jack Frost!' Sandy would have screamed if he had a voice, instead, his writing was harsh and bold even though his message had a sweet intention. _

_Jack tugged on his hair and cowered backwards as he let out another choked sob. "Don't lie to me!" He roared. "I'm a killer! Nobody wants me or needs me! I'm a nobody, Sandy!" He looked at the small man who looked at him with pity, Jack ignored it. "I'm better off dead..." _

_Sandy sighed and made his way over to comfort the boy. He had been watching over him and saw how bravely Jack had fought for him and what had led to this. It also made Sandy's heart melt to hear the boy's feelings. And Jack didn't know what was happening this second. Truth was, everyone did care for him. Sandy lifted the boy's head with his small hand, with his other hand he created a clear picture to what was happening below on Earth. _

_Jack sniffed and wiped away his tears. Below, he saw the Guardian's and the kids surrounding his dead self. Ick, he looked pretty bad. His face puckered. Sandy made a 'seriously?' expression and made the boy focus on the Guardian's._

"Jack! Can you here me?" North cried as he lightly shook the body.

"Come on, Sweet Tooth... wake up! You can't be dead! Wake up, please Jack!" Tooth wailed as she began to bawl as she cradled the boy.

"He's gone, Sheila..." Bunny said calmly, but everyone could clearly see that Bunny's eyes were watering and the fur on his cheeks was damp and his chin was slightly trembling. _Aw, Jack thought, he does care! _

Horrified whimpers and cries came from the children as Jamie just collapsed next to Jack and began to cry uncontrollably.

Pitch had appeared and the Guardian's went into full on rage battle mode as the children stood guard over the dead spirit.

_The screen blurred and vanished. Jack concealed the urge to beg for more but he bit his tongue as tears rolled down his face. His hands went over his mouth as he silently sobbed some more. Jack Frost never cried, misty eyed, but never cried, but Jack couldn't help it for the past 24 hours. They all really did care for him. Jack wanted to protest and say that it wasn't so, but it was, he couldn't say anything. They mourned over him. They wanted him back. _

_'Well? What do you think? Have you made your choice?' Sandy wrote out as he raised one eyebrow as a smile creeped onto his lips._

_Jack laughed and sobbed at the same time as he put his hands away. He couldn't help but finally release the smile that was tugging on his lips. But there was a hint of doubt and Jack's face became straight once more. Sure, they all cared for him and wanted him back, but did he, Jack Frost want to return? Become a Guardian? Jack never wanted to become a Guardian. Return to the world who hated winter? The kids would grow old and eventually die. Let Man In Moon pick a different soul to become the Spirit of Winter. Everyone would just forget about him as time went on. Dare he say, Jack realized that the Guardian's and children loved him, but he would be forgotten._

_Was dying the right choice? Or living? _

_Sandy saw the boy's doubt and flew in front of him and looked at the boy straight in the eyes. 'Jack, don't you see, they want you back!' _

"_I'll be forgotten." Jack protested. _

"_They love you! They couldn't bear the thought of going through next day knowing you were gone for as long as they live! Jack, think of the children!' Sandy's letters became harsh and bold. _

"_I'm better off dead Sandy, I'm a killer and I'm better off away from them where I won't cause trouble or hurt them or anyone in this world ever again! I don't want to be a Guardian anyway..." Jack reasoned as his throat started to close. _

_Sandy furrowed his brows. How come jack couldn't see that he was loved and everyone needed him? 'You are not a killer Jack, and they all need you!' _

"_No they don't!" Jack screamed as tears dripped down his cheeks. _

_'Is it your choice then to die and never see the Guardian's, never to fly, spread your snow, or see the beloved children ever again?' Sandy flashed his golden eyes as he knew he hit the spot as Jack stopped crying and looked at the ground. _

_Jack looked down and remembered the glorious minutes before the fight. When those moments were present, the pain of the past seemed to wash away. Jack loved the children with all his heart and would do anything to protect them... like a Guardian. And the Guardian's weren't bad people like Jack thought, once he learned their quirks and personalities, he saw the goodness within them. He loved to fly and be free and spread his snow. Living wasn't such a bad thing when you weren't alone. Love outweighed pain because they did love him. Jack would never be alone or have to suffer again. He would be seen and be appreciated... finally. _

_'Jack' Sandy finally began. _

_Jack looked up. _

_'Go home' Sandy wrote out in small letters filled with joy. _

_Sandy waved his hand and a glistening portal opened. Jack nodded and headed towards it. _

_Living was the right choice. Life was going to be good. He would be loved. The thought made him smile. He looked back at the little man as one more tear rolled down his cheek. "But Sandy, won't you come?"_

_The Sandman bowed his head and shook it. 'No Jack. I am sorry. I am dead. But I will be watching over you and the Guardian's. Just remember that I'm here and that if you ever need help, look up. Besides, I will still be able to send the children dreams, in peace. I love you Jack Frost.' Sandy began to actual shed as he gave a crooked smile and waved his final goodbye. _

_Jack let out a choked sob. It was fate. "Keep smiling, little man." Jack smiled and waved. _

_And he jumped_

* * *

**Sniff, aw, that was so sad and cute:'3 sorry it took so long to update again, I posted many stories and this chapter did have me stumped a bit. But I hope y'all liked it! Next chapter we will wrap up this story! I know, short, but it was good:) Anyways, PLEASE leave a review and I would just die if you checked out my other stories! See you, thanks, bye! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	6. Golden

**Hey everyone! I'm back!:) Yay! It's finally winter break and I am bombarded with tons of schoolwork! No break for me! But who's excited for X-mas!? Anyways, I took a little while publishing this, sorry I neglected it for so long. Got busy, you all know. So just now, I took a little time to appreciate you guys so I looked at your profile's. So funny you guys. Bravo:) If you got time, check out my profile and look under Fun Stuff That's Not Mine. I swear, you won't regret it XD Anyways, enough of my rambling. Let us jump into chapter 6! This will not be the ending if you guessed, I will add a short prologue to wrap up this story:) **

* * *

Pitch stood there blankly; appalled by his actions.

But that did not stop the ravishing Guardians before him. They were going to get vengeance, give Pitch a taste of his own medicine. It pained them to battle another spirit, but the death of Jack pained them far more. The poor boy wasn't even given a chance to explain himself and Pitch mindlessly murdered him in a heartbeat. _What had Pitch become? Why would he do such a thing to an innocent child? Jack didn't know any better and was innocent, even when the Guardians treated him with such vileness. _With broken hearts and tears stinging their eyes; the Guardians attacked the Nightmare King.

With tears in her violet eyes, Tooth flitted up to the man and slapped him. She grasped him by the shoulders and took off into the air. With a battle cry, she raged downwards and plummeted into the street. Rocks and dust everywhere, but it brought no discomfort to anyone. Tooth heaved as she flitted out of the crater she had created, choking on the dust and her own tears.

Tooth just admired Jack for his teeth but then realized he was much more. She noticed too late. It pained her to know that she would never get to see him alive and cheery again. See his smile full of not just pearly whites, but kindness. His eyes that sparkled with joy and his voice as soft as summer rain. Was it possible for a fairy-blinded to see the truth by her duties-to miss someone so much and only know them for three days? _Do fairies have wings? _

_She missed him so much. She would give anything up to bring Jack back. _

Bunny never liked the ankle-biter. He was a no good, rotten, damned brat. Froze his Warren, hell, Jack even put Easter to a halt in 1968. But that was all forgiven and forgotten... in Bunny's mind. Jack died thinking that Bunny was a cold hearted, unforgiving rabbit. Which pained Bunny. Not because of him, but for Jack. And Jack was right, Bunny was cold hearted. He deserved to be viewed like that. But past to present, Jack was gone and Bunny was a cold hearted beast. Like Pitch.

With a roar of an animal, Bunny lunged himself at the slender man and karate kicked him square in the chest. Pitch heaved and fell back, but Bunny didn't stop there. He pounced on Pitch and mashed him and slashed him with his fists and claws. Once he was satisfied, he left. It didn't make Bunny proud, but it made him contempt. Tear droplets reflected off of his fur. He'll be honest, he missed him. He thought: Was it possible for a rabbit-who didn't care because of his rage-to end up loving someone whom he'd hated for most of his life?_Do rabbits have ears and fur? _

_Bunny wished he could take back all of his anger and see Jack's smile of a smirk one last time._

North was the first to trust Jack. A trust that shattered because of something North was to nearsighted to see. His eyes of wonder failed to see beyond the guilty boy that pleaded for forgiveness for something he didn't do. Jack felt guilty anyways. North wanted to apologize but was too cowardly. The mammoth of a man was too afraid to admit that he was wrong. Jack even tried to comfort him. Jack was like the son North never had. And North was a terrible, terrible father when his son needed him most. What kind of a Father Christmas was he if he couldn't protect his own son? He seeked vengeance and wanted to leash his rage on the man who murdered his boy, even though North's guilt was himself.

Pitch lay on the ground, motionless. North surged forward and took out his sabers. He slashed the Nightmare across the chest; one slice per sword. North wasn't a killer, so the cuts weren't deep or he would be as bad as Pitch. And North didn't think Jack would want that. North stomped off as he harshly rubbed his eyes; they burned and they were wet. North tucked his sabers back into their sheaths. North wanted Jack back. But was it possible for a jolly man-his days never blue-to be saddened by the death of a boy whom he'd grown to love in such a short amount of time? _Does Santa like cookies? _

_North wanted his son back. He wanted to be the father Jack deserved. _

The Big Three just breathed together in tears and silence. They were the only ones left. They had lost two loved ones in three days. It was their fault to. And there was nothing they could do about it. They didn't even know if they could carry on with their days without a moment of genuine happiness left in their souls. Only a few yards away, laid their last lights of hope. Only six of them, to sustain them for all eternity. Alas, it was not to last. And in their light's arms... was their precious baby. Dead. They couldn't bare to look. They couldn't do anything without feeling ashamed.

The Big Three just sobbed of their losses.

_What were they to do?_

* * *

Pitch lay in the ground, surrounded by rocks and dust. He was cut, beaten, and had a splitting headache. But his condition was the least of his concerns. Dare he say, he felt weak, scared and guilty. He, the Nightmare King, felt his worst emotions well up inside of him. It was not his desire to murder a child. He only brought fear and wanted to be seen and known. But his desire got the best of him. He did not wish for this act of cruelty. He went way too far. He was sorry.

Of course, no apology could misplace what he had done. He had grown so monstrous and ambitious that he did not notice who he was turning himself into. He wanted to reverse it. Pitch wanted to go back... when he was a kind man. But alas, Pitch Black was the Boogeyman. He brought the nightmares to children. Something the world needed. The universe needed to have dark and light, good and bad, or else the universe would become unstable.

But he didn't need to murder a child.

Maybe the rest of them knew that he was sorry, maybe they didn't. He wasn't looking for forgiveness. He could not be forgiven, he could just try to forget with his act haunting his soul forever. Jack Frost had done nothing wrong. Heck, Pitch tried to recruit him! He was a brave, and loyal boy. Something he saw in Jack before the Guardians. Jack was a young, innocent child that deserved to live. His life didn't need to be taken. _It shouldn't have been taken. _Pitch wanted to see Jack alive, take back what he had done and see the boy alive once more. 

_Pitch was sorry_

* * *

"Oh Jack... no... please no!" Jamie wailed. His eyes were sore from crying and he had run out of tears. His shoulders were shaking as he hiccuped from time to time. He was still clutching onto Jack.

Six kids at ten years old had just witnessed a murder. The murder of a spirit. A loved spirit who didn't even know it. A misunderstood spirit whom everyone loved with all their hearts. Jack had given everyone joy and happiness. Jamie had been so full of love with Jack and it only lasted for an hour or two. When he first saw Jack dead, it was like someone took out a piece of his heart.

"Oh god! No! Please!" Jamie sobbed.

Jamie's friends were crying as well but their connection with Jack wasn't as great.

"What should I do? You can't be dead!" Jamie wailed and silently cried.

Pippa kneeled down next to Jamie. "There's nothing you can do, Jamie..." There was a moment of quiet dread before Pippa stated the ugly truth, "Jack's dead." She sniffed and rubbed her nose.

In the background, the Guardians had just finished off Pitch and were sobbing together.

"Oh!" Monty whined. "I wanna go home!" He bawled.

"Yeah..." The twins sniffed.

"Me too!" Cupcake exclaimed sadly and sniffed.

It was too much for all of them.

Pippa patted Jamie as Jamie looked up from Jack for the first time. "Come on, Jamie. Let's go home. It's over. There's nothing we can do." She paused and smiled. "I bet we'll be seeing more of the Guardians now!" She cheered, but sadness was still prudent in her voice.

This made everyone smile except for Jamie. The Guardians would be the Guardians but they wouldn't be a family with Jack or the Sandman. Nothing was going to be the same. But Jamie wanted to go home. He couldn't stand the pain.

"Okay..." Jamie whispered and got up. He looked at Jack one more time sadly. "Nothing's going to be the same... not without Jack and the Sandman."

_Oh yeah, the Sandman... _everyone remembered.

The Guardians made their way towards the kids as they all loomed over the dead body. Tears were shed.

"Well," Tooth began sadly, "Now Jack's in a happy place with Sandy." She sobbed.

They all pictured Jack smiling with Sandy. It was still sad.

"I'll carry him home." North said with despair and bent down to scoop up Jack's limp form.

That's when a gold tendril came out of Jack's chest wound and spiraled around him

Everyone gasped as their jaws dropped.

The golden tendril made of golden sand twisted and spiraled around Jack's body as more light leaked from his wound.

But all at once, it stopped.

Everyone, still in shock, leaned over Jack and looked at him with concern and curiosity.

His wound was gone.

The wind started to pick up and frost started to spread over Jack's staff which was in his hand.

Could this really mean?...

* * *

**That's it! Yup! Cliffhanger in yo faces! Ha ha! I am a genius! OMG I wasn't gonna do it, but I did! Ha! I can see your faces! Woo! Anyways, keep me alive for the next chapter and I shall continue next thing! Thank you all for reading as this story is almost to an end! Please make sure to leave a review and check out my other stories!:) Thanks! Happy Holidays! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ**

**P.S. Did you fall for that?**

**P.P.S. I'm joking!**

**P.P.P.S. I couldn't leave you on that!**

**P.P.P.P.S. Here it is!**

* * *

Jack's eyes shot open as he began to breath. Everyone screamed and hugged him.

"Guys! Can't breath!" Jack screeched as everyone backed away.

"Mate, _never _do that again." Bunny said and rustled Jack's hair.

"Aw, you do care." Jack teased.

The Guardians hugged him one last time as Tooth blurted out, "How? Why?" She shed tears of joy.

Jack warmly smiled. "I'll tell you later."

"Jack!"

Jack was immediately hugged none other but Jamie.

"Hey Jamie!" Jack said and returned the embrace. He too almost shed tears of joy. He was glad he returned. He would miss everyone too much.

Jamie was about to blurt out what was going on in his mind but Jack held up a finger.

"Hold that thought, buddy. I got someone's butt to kick." Jack winked and approached the man who was lying almost dead on the ground. _Ouch. _Jack had to admit.

While Jack was revived, nobody noticed Pitch's smile with relief.

"Go ahead- end me." Pitch said, but not with his usual sneer.

"No Pitch." Jack stated, causing raised eyebrows. Even Pitch was shocked.

"Never return." Jack stated darkly.

Pitch smirked. Even though he was glad the spirit was alive, didn't mean he necessarily liked the boy. He was still the Boogeyman, arch nemesis of the Guardians. "But you know I will come back. Because where there is fear, there will always be Pitch Black." Pitch sneered as he stumbled upwards, the pain now smacking him in the face.

"So what?" Jack said and rolled his eyes. "As long as we are here, we will always be able to fight fear."

"Well then..." Pitch started as he noticed nightmares approaching the scene. "What are they doing here?" He said, gesturing to the nightmares.

Truth was, Pitch was glad Jack was alive. But he did not like Jack the least bit. He would not wish the death upon any child, period. But Pitch did not like Jack Frost. With Jack Frost, the new Guardian, he would have more trouble spreading fear. This was going to be a challenge. Pitch was starting to _fear _the fact that he wouldn't be seen or feared. He was still the Boogeyman after all.

"Guys?" Jack snickered to his friends as they laughed back and raised their hands.

They weren't afraid and neither was Jack.

"I think it's _your _fear they smell..."

With that, the nightmares galloped towards Pitch and hoisted him into the air, plunging him into his dwelling. Jack swished his staff as snow followed the creatures to the forest to give a dramatic effect before Pitch vanished and snow began to fall from the sky.

Jack had to admit, it seemed like Pitch threw in the fight, but he would ask later.

Jack's family walked up to him along with the kids.

"Let us go home." North said. Many plans and explanations were to be shared.

Jack smiled, "Okay."

* * *

**Alright guys, HERE is the real ending! Anyways... thank you all for reading as this story is almost to an end! Please make sure to leave a review and check out my other stories!:) Thanks! Happy Holidays! Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	7. New Beginnings

**Hi everyone!**

**This is it everyone! The final chapter (epilogue) of What If! Eee! Yes, this story has come to an end. I can't believe it! It was a short story but it was so great to write:) This is basically going to be a short chapter full of bonding fluff. So I'm going to give my spiel after the epilogue so you can get right into the story. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy the last chapter (ahem, epilogue, cough) of What If.**

* * *

**Epilogue – Bonding**

* * *

As soon as the Guardians got to Santoff Clausen, a ceremony was held, in the center under the Man In Moon's light. The children came along as well. Elves, music, trumpets, and even yetis with flaming torches attended the celebration as the Baby Tooths' gave Jack a luau which he wore boldly. Just like before, except this time, it was going to work. Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy stood behind Jack with proud smiles on there faces (including Bunny). North was standing before Jack with an enormous book in his hands as Jack stood in the center of the moonlight.

North got out the Guardian's book and read:

"Will you, Jack Frost...vow to watch over the children of the world?" North chanted as he looked at Jack.

A smile tugged at Jack's lips. His eyes sparkled with delight as he felt the sense of, well, he had never felt it before. But he knew it was called _happiness. Genuine happiness. _Accompanied with proudness and relief.

North continued, "To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." North looked up at the spirit once more as a jolly expression came to his face.

Jack exhaled deeply and looks back at the Guardians and the kids with a slight worried expression. The girls smiled as they bounced on their toes as they clapped slightly along with Tooth. The twins along with Sandy smiled huge as they gave thumbs up. Bunny mouthed out, _go on mate _as Jamie gave an affirmative nod.

Jack looked up at the moon, he could have sworn he was smiling. Jack also could have sworn he saw golden tendrils of dream sand float down from the sky.Jack could almost here Sandy say. _Go on, Jack. _It almost made Jack cry. This was it.

"I will." Jack chanted firmly. A genuine smile broke out on his face.

North's eyes lit up with wonder as a jolly smile broke out on his face as well. "Then congratulations, Jack Frost - for you are now and forevermore... a Guardian." North closed the book and set it aside.

Jamie cheered as he leaped into Jack's arms and gave him a hug. The other kids as well joined in the group hug.

"Kay guys, it's great and all and the hug really means a lot but I would make a record for being the shortest Guardian to ever live -at a record of five seconds- cause I need to breath!" Jack said sarcastically and chuckled.

The kids let go and retreated back. It was the Guardians turn. They would get their full turn soon.

"Jack!" Tooth swooped in and hugged Jack, hoisting themselves into the air a bit. She giggled as she looked into Jack's eyes. His genuine smile with those pearly whites were beautiful but that wasn't the only thing to marvel about Jack. She scooted away shortly afterwards, not seeing the smile of satisfaction on Jack's face and the slight tinge of blue blush on his cheeks.

"Frostbite..." An Australian voice growled behind Jack and tapped the boy on his shoulder.

Jack turned around as Bunny stood in front of him with his arms folded and the famous growl plastered on his face. "Kangaroo." Jack bowed and smirked. _Bunny was still Bunny... some people- or Bunny's- never change... _

Jack gasped as he was unexpectedly lifted off of his feet and was embraced in a body of fur. "Come here you bloody show pony." Bunny said, but then he whispered, "I missed ya, Frostbite." Bunny whispered so low no one but Jack could here.

"I missed you too." Jack croaked softly. He felt tears form in his eyes as he quickly buried his face into Bunny's furry chest to hide his face. His shoulders shook one time and softly. He knew Bunny felt it as Jack felt a paw pat his shoulder in comfort. He would have missed Bunny to be honest.

Bunny pushed Jack out of the way and bared his teeth. "Don't do that again you bloody-!"

"Aw, you do care..." Jack teased. Everyone snickered around, causing Bunnymund to roll his eyes and storm off, but not before giving Jack a smile.

"Jack!" North cheered as he merely picked up Jack by the shoulders as the jolly man kissed the boy's cheeks. He set Jack down as Jack shook his head, dazed.

North walked off merely to check on the cookies and milk the elves were preparing. So they all wouldn't go hungry while they listened to Jack do a little explaining.

"Jack, you're alive!" Jamie shrieked as he gave Jack another hug.

Jack flinched at the touch as he did before but slowly (and awkwardly) leaned down and gave the boy a surprisingly warm hug. It felt good to hug. Jack really never experienced it before. He had heard it felt 'nice' and 'warm' as in a feeling. Jack was a little on edge about it and a little skeptical about it but now he understood what people meant. He liked it. It meant a lot to him.

"We thought you were dead!" Jamie said, his voice quaking and his eyes coated with a film of water.

"I did too." Jack chuckled lightly, but it didn't amuse everyone.

"What happened!?" The kids asked.

"Uh..." Jack stuttered. _That's right, he had to tell them. _

"Yes, Jack." North said, arriving with a tray of cookies and milk as the kids snagged first dibs. "You shall explain." He said as he plopped down in a seat.

Everyone took their places: the kids merely sat on the ground, North in his chair, Tooth and Sandy sharing a sofa, and Bunny leaning against a wall twirling his boomerang (being a cool dude in other words).

Jack huffed as his eyes skirted to an open window. In truth, he didn't want to stay here and chat about this. He would have to explain about Sandy, that wasn't nearly as bad as when they were to ask him why he felt so ashamed and what really happened on Easter. Jack's stomach churned as the cookie in his hands turned to crumbs. Luckily no one noticed _his_ _dis_comfort as _they_ were all still getting _comfy_.

_Maybe I could, if- _Jack thought of his escape plan that were to happen in half a second but North was even faster.

"Okay, Jack. You can tell us what happened." The Russian said.

It was a little weird. The Guardians were already uncomfortable, but the kids? Jack shuddered. _He couldn't do this. But he had to do this. They deserved to know. But the kids? What did they know? What did they all think?_ Which reminded Jack, _what happened when he was gone?_ Jack eased a bit, maybe if they told him first he would feel better.

"Sorry, this is just an awkward situation. But can you guys tell me what happened when I was _out _first?" Jack emphasized the word 'out' and eagerly waited for an answer. Jack then chuckled, whatever it was, Pitch ended up badly beaten. "I mean I know you gave Pitch a run for his money but what else? Like, what did you think?" Jack said softly but eagerly. Jack was itching for an answer. He wanted to know if it was true and they cared. _He knew they did and he knew what happened._ But he wanted to here it from their voices.

Nobody wanted to speak of it. They all bit there lips as there eyes danced about nervously, hands twining with fingers as a nervous reaction. _Jack deserved to know though. _They thought.

Tooth sucked in a breath. "When you _died," _She began, shaking. "Well, of course we were all sad... all of us and we gave Pitch-"

"A bloody lesson for what he did." Bunny said, finishing Tooth's sentence.

"But why did Pitch throw in the game? He had the chance, but he didn't try to kill me again when I was _resurrected." _Jack said. Words having anything to do with his 'fake death' were spat out like serpent venom.

"I guess he felt bad, mate!" Bunny said with a cock of his head.

"Talking about Pitch, what happened after Easter, Jack?" North asked as all eyes fell upon Jack again.

Jack twisted his hands anxiously around his staff. There was no getting out of this. "Well... I flew off to Antarctica and-" Jack hoped to stall for time. "Well, I met up with Pitch you know and- oh wait, before that I- uh..." Jack stuttered through his sentence through nervousness. He took a deep breath and started again.

"I went to Antarctica. I tried to get rid of my memories... that's when Pitch came. He wanted me to join him but I said no-"

"Wai-wai-wait, Pitch wanted _you to join him? _And you said _no!? Why?" _Bunny said. To be honest, he himself would have chosen yes. Especially after what they- _he _did to poor Jack.

"I didn't want to be seen like that... it's called a bad first impression." Jack smirked, but still received no amusement.

Everyone slumped, they had forgotten Jack hadn't been seen for 300 years.

"Then that's when you traded your staff for Baby Tooth-" Tooth said, getting choked up.

"Yeah... but I fixed my staff and everything turned out alright!" Jack said, trying to arouse his audience but to no success. That's when he gave up and fell into despair.

"Jack... the whole story." North said, seeing Jack's despair. "Like, why did you come back to help us?"

"Well, I figured out how and why I became a guardian." Jack began, but everyone could figure that part out. "Unlike you guys, I wasn't born a guardian. I was a normal kid 300 years ago in the colonial times. I became a guardian because I saved my sister from drowning when we went ice skating on my frozen pond; by pushing her out of the way right before the ice cracked completely beneath her feet..." Jack pursed his lips. "and I fell in and drowned." Jack looked around the room full of shocked faces. "I saved her. I had a family..." Jack said lightly in awe as he looked up.

Jack's cheery face grew solemn as 10 pairs of eyes (make that 20 eyeballs) stared at him with shock and utter terror. Jack slouched and recoiled. He waited for the laughing, the criticism, any sort of attitude towards him. He shouldn't have said anything.

"I-I..." Jack began, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Jack bowed his head. He clenched his eyes shut and prayed that something would happen.

Jack heard somebody walk over to him. Jack tightened and waited for the worst. Jack jumped when he was pulled into a hug. Jack's eyes shot open and to his horror, tears sprung out of his eyes.

It was Bunny "It's okay, mate. We're happy for you, proud of you. I bet your family and your sister missed you so much." Bunny cooed.

"I miss her... and I don't even remember her name!" Jack choked out, unable to hold back a sob.

"So... bro, dude, you're like a... ghost?" Caleb said as his twin brother nodded along.

Jack sniffed and smiled. For some odd reason, that made him feel better. "Yeah." Jack said with a smile.

"Whoa... co-awe-w-" Caleb said, unable to get the words out.

"Wicked!" Claude finished.

"Guys!" Jamie hissed. Sometimes his friends were such amateurs. Jack was _crying _over here...

"It's okay, Jamie." Jack said. "It's history..." Jack got out of the Pooka's embrace.

"All of it's history, even what happened less than 24 hours ago, but you deserve to know the whole story."

* * *

Jack told his entire story. Since it was at night time when the battle took place, it was dawn by the time Jack finished. It was a long tale, since his first breath out of the lake, to now where he was sitting. But nobody minded or grew tired the least bit. His feelings, the truth, his thoughts... Jack opened his mind and hoped that nobody would think of him differently. They did, but not in a bad way. If anything, it made them bond together more. Jack especially told them all about Sandy. Tears were shed and feelings were hurt, but it was okay.

"Jack... we are _so _sorry. For not bothering to say hello or care or-" Tooth ranted on as she gave Jack a hug.

"I'm sorry too, Jack. For not believing in you." Jamie said as he also gave Jack a hug. Jamie had never experienced a bigger pit of guilt, especially when Jack mentioned that day when his mother said, "don't like Jack Frost nip you on the nose" and she said Jack was nobody... and Jamie believed her... and Jack was right there.

"Guys..." Jack began soothingly. "You have _nothing _to be sorry for. I love you all. The past is in the past and we're all a family now."

Everyone melted in warmth and kindness as they all joined into a group hug.

After a short eternity, the group hug separated.

The kids were sent home tired and ready to sleep for the day, with snowflakes

Leaving the Guardians by themselves, including Jack.

"Sandy, huh?" Bunny said, breaking the silence and looking up at the sky.

"Yeah..." Jack said as he too looked up as North and Tooth joined.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" North said.

"Yes it is..." Jack said as everyone nodded. "You're my family along with Jamie and the others. The past is behind us, there's only the present and the future now to look forward to. We must forget so we can move forward. Everything's going to change for the better."

Jack smiled as the Guardians hugged once more.

* * *

_Sandy looked down on the Guardians and smiled as one tear fell down his cheek. Jack brought everyone together for the better. Things were going to change. They would be happy together. Jack would never feel lonely again. Everything was right. And of course, he, the Sandman, would watch over them because he wasn't gone in Spirit. _

_It was the end of an era. Now, it was time for a new beginning_

* * *

**The End. **

**That's the end everyone! So, I hope you all liked this story!:) And thank you all so much for your support, you keep me going and keep my spirits high. I wish everyone well and hope you enjoyed this. I really loved writing it and am happy I got to write it for you all, I wish it wouldn't end, but like it said, "it's the end of an era and now it's time for new beginnings":) I know it was short but it was fun and amazing:) But thank you all. PLEASE leave a review and keep up your amazing support lol! Make sure to check out my other stories! So, peace! And till next time!**

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
